


The Sleeping Beauty

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [11]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 睡美人Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: 因为Jackie的背叛Benny受伤入院，Jacky前来探望，但Benny不想让他知道自己已经醒了。





	The Sleeping Beauty

Benny听得见脚步。  
   
离奇的是，渐行渐近的脚步声并不能够打扰他，至少，还不能截断他的梦吧。他仍旧昏昏沉沉。知觉像握在指间的流沙，总是一点点地从掌握中逸去，由一个已知的、平安的始点散开，忽然就烟花爆裂，无根无凭。  
譬如如今，他能清楚觉到，那些美好的梦境并没有走远，种种飘渺疏离的景象犹在眼前。在梦里，他驾驶着一辆好车。可以说，那是至此为止他开过的最稳健快速的车，它载着他与记忆中某人，疾驰在旷阔的草原上。  
他透过车窗看见夕阳。就在触手可及处，淡金色辉煌的光披面而落，是这美梦一样的景色里挥之不去的轻纱。他身边的那人覆着光的轻纱，容光焕发。  
Benny听见他说：我待你这么好，你爱我吗？  
是这同时，脚步声在空间的另一端响起，步速频率，是斩钉截铁的迅捷。一个现实中时常萦绕的声音在问：“我不要听虚的，Nicky，就告诉我他怎么了，发生了什么事？ ”  
梦中的夕阳竟没有消散，闯进来的声音像如传说中的翡翠国，与人世隔着一层流沙。  
那声音好固执，不停地问，一直，一直……那声音问：“Benny晕㗎咗几耐，几时可以醒？（Benny昏了多久，什么时候能醒？）”  
多急切啊。但这没有用的，现实中的事情捉不住他，他们追着夕阳呢，哪还能有旁的什么欲求和想法？  
他决意要回答副驾友人的问题了。那是好久之前的一出疑问，当时他没有作答，多少年来，总觉得真是可惜极了。那时候如果照实说话，这么多年、这么多的事情会有改变吗？  
那个现实中殷切的声音好烦啊，他仍在问：“医生呢？我要见佢医生！你哋唔肯话，我直接问医生！”  
Benny躺在那里，他翕动嘴唇。当然了，他是要回答他梦中的、一道追逐夕阳的那位友人。  
我是爱你的。  
我甚至系迷恋你㗎。  
几乎就要说了，可在梦里梦外，他都发不出声音来。  
他听见Bobo的声音，Bobo是在小声惊呼道：“佢好似要醒喇！医生讲，如果佢退焮（退烧）咗嘅话，就自然会醒嘅。”  
什么都没变化，他怎的就是要醒了？醒了事情便不会好，他是不要醒的。

“……佢系星期日晚间返香港嚟嘅，当即便通知大家星期一一早都去工作室开会。讲系旧嘅项目中止，新项目要由今日就开始著手。”  
Benny想，Bobo这副光景，难不成是真的要开始衰退了。就这几句话，被她絮絮叨叨翻来覆去地说。她告诉那迫急的声音的源头，告诉那人，他Benny Chan作为老板，怎样一整夜的打电话，声音亢奋，自己不睡，也不给员工好睡，员工多有微词。  
“旧项目系同边个一齐做？”那人问。  
Nicky插言道：“系同大哥一齐做啦。”  
那个刚刚走进来的人，连气息都一顿。“喔，又是大哥呀。”他喃喃道。  
普通话，带着北京人特有的，弯弯绕绕的儿化音。不仅如此，这个男人，他有一副脆而薄的嗓子，虽已四十挂零，他的声线仍旧宛若一个缺乏城府的少年。  
是Jacky……谁告诉他这里发生了这些事？是谁把他从他的工作中拖拽过来？不不不Jacky与这些无关，他是有新生活的好人了，Benny知道，他不似自己……Benny知道自己还深陷在老的、旧日的生活里。  
他拔不出来。  
他在梦里也无法醒来。他明知道这是梦，然而贪恋那夕阳的光彩。他决意要把美梦做完，即便它的颜色正在变淡……  
我是爱你的。我爱过你。他的嘴唇发颤，嘶哑的声带也发颤。  
Bobo站在他的床脚——她的声音大约就在那个方位了——对Jacky说着：星期一大家到工作室来，见他瘫在沙发上。  
“叫佢，佢仲有应声，一企起身就栽倒落去啦。（叫他他还有应声，一站起来就栽倒下去了。）”  
于是一直昏睡到现在。他不晓得今夕何夕。北京的飞机，到香港斩头去尾也要消耗四五个钟。这是星期二了吗？他真的有睡过一整天？为什么大家都在这里？来观瞻他的难堪？  
他在梦里闭上眼，他在梦里转过脸。Benny望向他身边的人，嘴唇颤抖，他说不出那一句咒语般的答案。  
也许那更多像是咒语，而不是答案。  
他在梦里看见夕阳西沉，他们快要追不上了。明亮的金光被霍然撕碎，荒野的夜色无边无际，笼罩了他半生心爱的人。  
大哥的脸孔隐没在层层的黑暗里，这才是他最后记得的样子。他还记得梦中的这趟旅行也曾是真事，他们开着车，在非洲的大草原上追拍夕阳，因为追得太久，终至迷途。  
那确是险些令他们丧命的一次迷路。他该要记得的，到最后结果分晓时，怎么偏偏又忘了。

跟那时迷路一样，此番的事情发生得也很突然。  
或者并不突然，早有端倪，是他耽于在美国的闲散日子，在细枝末节起了变化时，完全没有留意。  
大哥半道弃用他，本就不是头一次了。Benny原是想，几次三番美国发行商的英文通稿与采访，都放出风去了，开机在即，这个项目还能有什么问题？大哥未必会想应承过的那样，给他足够多的权限……但这项目，对他俩来说，也算是特别。  
这一年来，他们一道写过两个故事，一齐走过深山和草原。在草原牧区，在篝火面前，大哥同他说起过过去追逐夕阳的事。大哥说，你与我就好似两个搏斗到死的武士。我们的做派，很像黑泽明写的那些老故事……有一个缺点是剧情太简单，然而我多少年就是喜欢。  
他说他就是喜欢。那一天Benny很长时间望着篝火，望得太久，以至于他的梦里都有这样一丛篝火。夕阳消失，黑境无穷，篝火成了他们眼前唯一的光。  
“医生讲损伤唔算好严重，但Benny已经唔系后生仔，冇谂到佢仲受咁紧要嘅伤。（医生说损伤不算很严重，但Benny已不是年轻人了，没想到他还会受这么严重的伤。）”Bobo说。  
他听得见。对哦，他已不是后生仔，与人滥交的事情，怎么还做得下来？医生护士之间，为他检查清创时会否议论，说他一把年纪，好生不要脸。  
这些事他全不晓得，这一次的昏厥竟是实实在在的眼前一黑，人事不省。他听见Lam冲过来搀扶，发出惊骇的大叫。他不知他们怎么把他运送就医，只希望，眼下的事，还没有惊动太多熟人与亲戚。  
他还有个年少的儿子，在姐姐家住着，忙于小学生的功课。他绝不希望这种事会影响到那孩子，他不要崽崽知晓他的世界、与他身上发生的事。  
Bobo还在说他的事，口气里全是惋惜，没有苛责的意思。他们认识很多年，他的事情，她自认都是清楚的。这一次他与大哥一道出发赴美前，她也专事相送过。那时她怎么说？好像是说：“小Jacky虽然都已经做老豆，佢都挂住你嘅。”  
再都唔会有另一人，会似佢咁钟意你。她这么说过。  
虽然没有查到残留物，但医生多有叮嘱，二周后、六周后、三个月后，都要做相关的筛查，以免有意外的感染。  
他听见她说。  
这也是Benny忧心的事。这种焦虑惊惧，几乎把他一瞬间敲醒，让他无法久避于迷梦中。

那项目非是撤销，实是临阵换将。归根结底，是资方有大的调整。大哥念住更伟大的事，他说他拍这套片不算什么要紧的，打通这番关系，将来他会载入世界影史。  
Benny都话，已经订过返程机票。但大哥的意思，就算是践行，也为共同的将来打算，必须的业内工作不可以免，到需要与人交道时，仍旧拖他同去。  
明明同他说好的，只是酒场交际。  
“你是怎么回来的？”Jacky的声音在问。似乎，并不是在问别人。Benny的觉到有人执起自己的一只手。  
Bobo在侧旁提醒说，不要牵动到身体，另一只手的手背里还插着针头。有人不听她劝阻，硬要把脸颊都贴靠上来，他把自己都放在这手心里了。  
Benny，你是怎样走回来的？这应该是很疼的……你自己推行李箱吗？你自己赶计程车？  
是Jacky，他还是这么傻的，一个傻仔。是这应该是很疼的，可这不是最疼的。  
甚至他被几个鬼佬的楔子反复钉穿在一张陌生的床上，射精射到失禁一样，他也没曾觉得有多么疼痛。  
这可能是得益于他被灌了太多酒，他依稀听到大哥与他的新朋友介绍说，倘若拿酒从下面灌进去，人可以醉得更快。  
“Benny烂醉时就最可爱。”他说。  
谢天谢地他们期待他有敏感些的反应，有性感些的表情，并没有这样做。  
Benny听见Jacky问他：他这么对你，你是不是已经哭过？  
他哭过，哭得喘不上去，加上尖叫，可算是号泣了。他对大哥诉说，自己已是上了年纪，也有孩子，这种事近年都很少再提及，更不须说做。他很久没跟人做过，一段旅程下来大哥没有主动要求，他也觉得自己老了，大家彼此相对就好，这胴体已不再青春、紧绷、光润，并不适合展示于人。  
而今Benny听得见Jacky把脸埋在他的身上啜泣。彼时Benny只能听见大哥冷冷地开口说：“你而家扮嘢，你同Jacky Wu明明一直都有往来嘅。（你现在装什么，你跟Jacky Wu明明一直都有交往的。）”  
他松开手把他推出去，交给他新的朋友、新的老板、新的伙伴。他们很久之前便夸过他靓仔，用鬼佬的直接方式夸他，说他银色的头发很漂亮，人又害羞可爱。  
他们夸他有很好的腿，长而且直，屁股的手感“像布丁”。他被捉住，双腿被抬高和分开。因为不止一个人、不止一双手扶在他身上，他觉得自己仿佛被多足的怪物捉住了一样。被冰酒冻得湿冷的手指附着在他的皮肉上，他剧烈发抖，从口中发出哭声和低吼。  
Benny想，他是被人爱过的，他正是被人爱着的。他以为他到了如今的身份境地，对这种事，多少还可以有多点选择。他想不到也会身陷在异国，在一个派对，如无知少女般横遭此劫。  
那晚他酒喝得确实有点多，可也没什么麻痹作用。第一个人的性器插进来，触感是前所未有的清晰，在以往的交媾经历里都没曾有过，他觉得肉壁被一寸寸推开，内里异常酸胀。疼得不明显，在很深的地方，纵向地存在隐痛，伴随着后续强力的摩擦，隐痛转为钝痛，是愈演愈烈，最后才变成无法忽略的烧灼刺痛。  
医生的诊断表明，那第一开始时，他的肠壁就被撕开了破口。他不记得他们是否做过防护，但没有人射在里面，没有什么污浊涂抹过细小的裂痕。  
他的血液指标不好，血相升得很高。医生说，一定是哪里感染了，毕竟他在事发后没有及时就医，还坚忍到底，乘坐十个钟头的飞机返去。  
快速检验没有发现更糟糕的，医生说他该知足了。  
他不知能向谁描述他的经历，酒后乱性，还是聚众施暴？他一度几乎被倒置着高抬起屁股，他们像要彻底折断他的腰，那样直上直下地穿刺他。他哭了一阵，鼻炎取代撕疼成了更大困扰，他不得不要张大嘴巴，才能喘过气来。他们相中那张嘴，没有白费；接下来比屁股上的筋挛着的小孔更受推崇的，是他丰厚的、湿润的嘴唇。

Benny的梦彻底完了。他失败了，连篝火都再也看不到。  
他在一败涂地的黑暗里阖着双眼，却掩饰不住梦碎惊醒的征兆，要不住地抖动睫毛。  
“佢系真系要醒咗。”Nicky说。  
Jacky停下啜泣。所有人，包括Benny自己，都能感觉到他在移动。他的脸孔在动，不再是依靠在医用的被上，他用双手扶住Benny的颊畔，鼻息都喷上他的脸。Benny闻到苦味，顿时想到脸前的这个年轻些的男人，不知何时又恢复了吸烟。  
不是个好习惯。他不该离开他那么久的，而且离开他那么远了，都不知他何时重又……开始吸烟。  
“我要亲亲你，然后你就该给我醒了。”Jacky说。  
Bobo叫起来，说你该等报告出来，至少等快速检验的结果出来。太多体液接触是不妙的，她是一派好意。  
可是Jacky完全不理。他的嘴唇压上来，舌尖几乎立刻就拓开缝隙，从牙齿之间，攻城略地。  
他不光是伸了舌头进去Benny的嘴，他的舌头是他邪恶的先行军，立即把战获物锁定——他吸吮着纠缠着Benny几乎僵死的唇舌，起初他的口中只得吸烟者特有的酸苦味，眨眼间，他把病人的舌尖吮咬出血，那铁锈似的味道，即开始在他俩的口中散开。  
他的嘴分开时，几乎所有人都看见挂住的血丝。他不似亲吻更像啃咬吞噬，就有这么的难以自制。  
Benny呻吟着，被他封锁了呼吸，也不得不微眨着眼睛。  
真的醒啦！Bobo他们欢叫着。  
不这不对，这不完全。他的思绪模糊，口中带血，眼前昏沉，什么都还看不见。  
但他听得见。想必睡了一百年的玫瑰公主，她在醒来最初，也是先恢复了听觉。  
Benny感到Jacky正兀自吮着自己嘴唇上的血丝。他听见这不速之客带着沙哑的音尾，悄声呢喃：“若果锡唔醒你嘅话，就一齐死啦。（如果吻不醒你的话，就一起死吧。）”  
他俩的伤口相碰，血都流在一处。他像不怕任何感染的英雄，抱着Benny，癫狂地咬他亲他，拉扯着输液线都一度绷直了。  
他说：我就系想同你一齐死嘅啦。（我就是想跟你一起死的。）

 

END


End file.
